Vous ne voulez pas, et bien tant pis
by Badi-otaku
Summary: Lucy va bientôt se marier. Elle ne le connait même pas. Elle est obligée d'accepter ce mariage arrangé par son père. Obligée...?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut la compagnie ! Me revoilà avec une one-shot, enfin ça sera plutôt une two-shot. Donc voilà la première partie. Je rappelle que c'est sur le couple Luxus x Lucy. Bonne lecture !**

Vous ne voulez pas, et bien tant pis

Il faisait beau ce matin-là. La nature renaissait avec l'arrivée du printemps. Le soleil refaisait surface, les oiseaux chantaient, les feuilles des arbres bruissaient sous le vent. Tout semblait se réveiller, mais elle semblait s'étendre. Lucy était à moitié endormie dans son lit. Elle savait qu'elle devait se lever, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Et pour cause, aujourd'hui, elle devait rencontrer son futur mari, l'héritier d'une grande entreprise : Raven Tail, un truc comme ça. Elle commençait à se rendormir quand sa gouvernante frappa à sa porte. Elle entra comme une furie et lui cria :

**-Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, vite il faut vous préparer, ils arrivent dans une heure. **

**-Pas la peine de crier dès le matin…** Rétorquait Lucy en se frottant les yeux.

**-Vous êtes en retard.** Insistait la gouvernante qui était en train de préparer les affaires de la jeune fille.

Lucy était maintenant debout. Elle était figée, mélancolique, ses yeux étaient livides.

**-Mademoiselle, ça ne va pas… ?**

**-Je ne veux pas me marier…** Disait tout doucement Lucy.

**-Je comprends. Mais cela rendra fier et heureux votre père.** Rassura la gouvernante en la prenant dans ses bras.

De petites larmes naissaient dans les yeux vides de la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas, ou peut-être plus tard et pour elle, pas pour son père ! Mme Spet commençait à l'habiller. Après quarante minutes, elle était prête. Elle portait une magnifique robe rose pâle avec des fleurs et de la dentelle. Elle était resplendissante, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon très sophistiqué qui laissait tomber quelques mèches bouclées sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Ils ne devaient plus tarder maintenant.

Lucy attendait seule dans le petit salon, assise sur une causeuse. Elle semblait toujours pensive et triste. Elle ne savait rien de lui, son…fiancé. Elle connaissait juste la réputation de son père, aussi froid et sévère que le sien, mais en plus mauvais encore. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas comme son père. La porte s'ouvrit alors, la sortant de ses pensées. Il était là, habillé d'un costume noir. Sa carrure était imposante. Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille. Son œil gauche était barré d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, assez effrayante. Il ne souriait pas, il avait les mains dans les poches et un air blasé. A son entrée, Lucy s'était levée pour le saluer. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de s'incliner légèrement qu'il passa devant elle, s'affala avec un soupir sur la causeuse et lança un :

**-S'lut.**

Lucy le regardait, découragée. Il n'avait pas l'air très content d'être là, mais il aurait pu au moins la saluer correctement ! Elle gardait son calme et s'assit en face du jeune homme.

**-Je m'appelle Luc…** Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par le blond qui croisait les bras.

**-Je sais qui t'es. Moi c'est Luxus. J'parie que t'as pas envie d'être là, toi non plus.**

**-Au contraire, je trouve que c'est un honneur de…**

Il la coupa encore :

**-Raah, c'est bon, arrête de faire semblant. Aucun de nous deux n'acceptent cette situation. Et je pourrai pas te forcer à m'épouser. **

Elle restait silencieuse, lui non plus ne voulait pas, alors pourquoi était-il là ? Il se leva et s'approcha de la grande fenêtre. Il se tenait debout, regardant à l'extérieur et continuait :

**-Le problème, c'est nos pères. Le mien dit que j'arrive pas à trouver une fille convenable. Alors il t'a choisi, mais c'est surtout pour les affaires. Ils y gagnent beaucoup à nous marier.**

**-Je l'accepte.** Lança-t-elle.

Il se retourna, interloqué.

**-J'accepte de vous épouser. Continuait-elle. De toute façon, nous ne pourrons pas aller à l'encontre de leur décision. Aussi, je pense que nous pouvons apprendre à nous connaître au fur et à mesure, et que nous arriverons ainsi à nous réjouir de notre union. Et par conséquent cela sera positif pour tout le monde.**

**-Arrête de parler comme ça, tu m'énerves à faire la bonne fille. Et tutoie-moi, ça me met mal à l'aise.**

**-Pardon.** Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

**-Bon, moi je veux pas t'épouser, alors si je peux t'imposer un truc, c'est de dire à ton père de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.** Dit-il sèchement, en commençant à partir.

**-Non, attends ! Luxus !**

Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et sortit, suivi de Lucy qui essayait de le rattraper. Mais une fois sortis, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec les hommes d'affaires en train de discuter…affaires. Luxus continuait de s'éloigner mais Lucy se figea. Jude, voyant le jeune homme partir, un peu énervé se tourna vers sa fille pour l'interroger. Au même moment, Luxus dit :

**-J'veux pas d'elle.**

Lucy essaya de l'empêcher de dire ça, surtout pas ça. Mais trop tard. Son père la regarda avec des yeux pleins de fureur, s'approcha d'elle. Lucy mit ses bras devant elle comme pour se défendre et ferma les yeux. L'homme commença alors à la frapper en criant :

**-Pourquoi dit-il ça ? Qu'as-tu dit encore, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu m'as encore fait honte, hein ! **

Luxus, voyant cette scène, était horrifié. Il jeta un regard à son père qui restait planté là, à ne rien faire, à regarder même. Elle criait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il courut vers la jeune fille en pleurs sous les coups, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'arracher aux griffes de ce monstre. Il lança un regard noir à monsieur Heartfilia et lui affirma :

**-Elle n'a rien fait alors arrête !**

**-Tu te mets en travers de mon autorité toi aussi ?!**

Il leva son bras pour le frapper, mais Luxus l'arrêta d'une main. L'homme était stupéfait, d'habitude la personne à qui il s'en prenait était faible et ne pouvait pas répliquer. Mais là, c'est lui qui était en infériorité. Soudain, Le père de Luxus intervint. Il les sépara en disant :

**-Allons, allons, nous n'allons pas nous disputer maintenant, ne gâchons pas le bonheur de ces jeunes gens.**

Luxus regardait son père, étonné. Il avait l'air bien veillant, et c'est ça que Luxus craignait. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Normalement, il les aurait laissé se battre. Mais là, il était intervenu. Pourquoi ?

Lucy pleurait toujours dans les bras du jeune blond. Le père de la jeune fille se tourna vers Iwan et dit :

**-Tu as raison, mon ami, je me suis emporté, je m'en excuse.**

Ils retournèrent alors dans le bureau de Jude, laissant les deux jeunes gens sur place, comme si de rien n'était. Mme Spet, qui avait assisté à la scène, couru vers eux pour s'occuper de Lucy. Celle-ci avait des bleus qui commençaient à apparaitre sur ses bras et un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre. Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la chambre de Lucy. Luxus la portait, il l'assit sur son lit et Mme Spet commença à la soigner. Elle était silencieuse. Le jeune homme était assis sur une chaise, il la regardait. Comment était-ce possible ? Il s'en prenait à sa fille, qui ne pouvait pas se défendre, sans scrupule. Il questionna alors la gouvernante :

**-Ça arrive souvent ?**

**-Chaque fois qu'il en voit l'occasion.** Répondit-elle.

**-Il est fou… Sans vouloir vous vexer.**

**-Vous avez raison, mais l'on ne peut rien faire. Elle en a vu de toutes les couleurs, cette petite.**

La vieille avait fini ses soins. Elle les laissa seuls dans la chambre de Lucy. La jeune fille était assise au bord de son lit, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait la tête baissée, les mains unies sur ses genoux, elle se retenait de pleurer encore. Il vint s'assoir à ses côtés, en silence.

**-Je suis désolé.** Dit-il.

**-J'en ai marre…** Dit-elle à son tour en recommençant à sangloter.

Le jeune homme était gêné, il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.

**-C'est vrai qu'on a pas les meilleurs parents du monde.** Commença-t-il. **Quand j'étais p'tit, mon père battait ma mère, dès qu'elle faisait un truc qui lui plaisait pas. Moi je comprenais pas trop, je pensais que c'était normal, mais le jour où elle a succombé à ses coups, là j'ai compris que c'était pas normal du tout. Mais c'était trop tard, il me l'avait prise. Mais comme il avait plus personne à frapper, il s'en prenait à moi. Sauf que j'ai vite grandi, et il a vite arrêté, je suis plus fort que lui alors…** Expliquait-il avec mélancolie.

Il se confiait à elle sans hésitation. Il avait souffert lui aussi, beaucoup. Maintenant, il était plutôt tranquille. Mais elle, continuait à souffrir, encore et toujours. Elle prit la parole :

**-Si… Si on se… marie… Il arrêtera ça, il me laissera tranquille, non ?** Demandait la blonde entre deux sanglots.

**-Juridiquement, il aura plus aucun droit sur toi. Normalement tu seras sous ma responsabilité. Mais dans la réalité, j'en sais rien du tout.**

**-Je t'en supplie, accepte. **Chuchota-t-elle.

Il la regarda, il ne sait pas quoi faire, il n'a pas envie de se caser tout de suite, surement pas. Et puis, elle trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est belle, elle est riche, elle trouvera. Elle est belle, malgré les marques de coups, elle est magnifique, elle a des formes superbes. Et elle est intelligente, pas comme toutes ces cruches qu'il avait connu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait réfléchir, il se leva, alla vers la porte, l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à sortir, laissant la blonde dans sa tristesse. Soudain, il entendit un tout petit :

**-Sauve-moi…**

Il se stoppa, et repris sa route après quelques secondes.

Il descendait les escaliers en réfléchissant. Les mots de Lucy résonnaient dans sa tête : sauve-moi… Il lui semblait qu'elle lui avait demandé l'impossible. Il savait qu'il pouvait refuser, s'opposer à cette union, à son père, il en avait la force. Mais pas elle. S'il refusait, ce serait comme l'abandonner. Mais s'il acceptait, ce serait comme abandonner sa vie qu'il aimait tant. Ce n'était pas un choix à prendre à la légère. Mais pour qui elle le prenait d'abord, un chevalier servant qui lui viendrait en aide comme dans les contes de fées et les conneries comme ça, très peu pour lui ! Et puis s'il doit se marier, autant que ce soit avec une personne qu'il aime et qui l'aime. Non, c'est décidé, il ne veut pas. Tant pis pour elle, il était sûr que son père lui trouverait un autre époux aussitôt. Après tout, la liste des prétendants devait être longue.

Il se rendit dans le grand salon où se trouvait Iwan. Se planta devant lui et dit :

**-Je veux pas me marier, pas avec elle, et pas maintenant. **

Son père releva la tête, énervé et lui rétorqua :

**-Bien sûr que si tu veux, et tu vas le faire ! Tu imagines l'argent que ça va nous rapporter ? Evidemment non, toi tu te préoccupe de ton petit bonheur personnel !**

**-Et je pense avoir le droit de m'occuper de mon « petit bonheur personnel » ! J'ai dit non, c'est tout !**

**-Et moi je te dis que si !** Cria Iwan en se levant.

**-Tu m'emmerde ! C'est ma vie, j'fais c'que j'veux ! T'as rien à redire !**

**-Fais gaffe ! Ta mère m'avait dit la même chose, et regarde où elle est maintenant : six pieds sous terre !** Hurla le vieux en arborant un petit sourire.

A ses paroles, Luxus resta figé. Comment osait-il parler comme ça de sa mère. Il l'avait tué, et il s'en réjouissait et en profitait pour le toucher. C'était trop pour le jeune homme. TROP ! Il sera son poing droit et l'abattit sur le visage de son père. Ce dernier tomba à terre, le nez en sang. Il regarda son fils, c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait plus faire n'importe quoi, il était plus fort que lui. Merde !

**-Je te donne deux semaines pour accepter, pas plus. **

A bout de nerf, Luxus préféra se retirer. Il sortit de la maison, un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Le jardin était immense, parfaitement entretenu, magnifique. Il était le reflet de la richesse et de la prospérité de la famille. La richesse… Oui, c'est vrai, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. L'argent qu'il gagnerait en épousant Lucy. Il hériterait non seulement de tout l'argent de son père, mais aussi de l'immense fortune des Heartfilia. De quoi profiter pendant toute une vie. Ça valait quand même le coup. Mais il était encore tiraillé : sa liberté ou son confort ? Il devait choisir.

Ils se mirent à table. Jude était en bout de table, Lucy était à sa gauche, Iwan à sa droite, et Luxus à côté de Lucy. Ils mangeaient en silence. Lucy se faisait toute petite, elle ne voulait pas que l'incident de cet après-midi se reproduise. Le tic-tac de l'horloge était le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre, créant une atmosphère lourde. Mais monsieur Heartfilia prit la parole :

**-Alors, Luxus, vous avez changé d'avis ? Acceptez-vous la proposition ?**

Lucy se figea, attendant la réponse du blond. Elle angoissait. Iwan fixa Luxus. Ils étaient, en quelque sorte, tous suspendus à ses lèvres. Luxus regardait son père, puis son regard vint se poser sur Lucy. Elle baissait la tête et avait les mains sur les genoux. Il crut un instant avoir de la peine pour elle. Il prit la main gauche de la jeune fille discrètement, entremêla ses doigts au siens et dit :

**-Dans deux semaines, je pense que c'est une bonne date.**

Elle était soulagée, elle fixait sa main en rougissant. Il la lâcha pour continuer de manger.

**-Parfait !** Lança Iwan.

**-Cette affaire se présente bien, on dirait.** Appuya Jude.

Le repas se termina toujours en silence, mais l'atmosphère semblait moins tendue. Après le repas, les deux hommes d'affaires s'isolèrent dans le bureau de monsieur Heartfilia. Luxus et Lucy étaient seuls dans la salle à manger. Elle était gênée, elle se leva alors et sortit de la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne puisse partir, il lui lança sans même la regarder :

**-J' le fais pas pour toi.**

Elle s'arrêta une seconde et reprit sa route. Ce soir-là, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce moment. L'étreinte de sa main puissante. La chaleur ardente de sa peau. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle repensait à son visage, ses yeux verts hypnotisant, ses lèvres fines. Et sa main, sa main, la seule parcelle de sa peau qu'elle avait pu toucher jusqu'à présent. Elle se prit soudain à imaginer le reste du corps du jeune homme. Il devait avoir les muscles saillants, le grain de peau rugueux, une odeur masculine. Mais pourquoi elle pensait ça ? La honte, il fallait qu'elle arrête avant d'aller trop loin. Trop tard, elle l'imaginait nu. Ah, elle ne pourrait plus le regarder pareil maintenant. Elle se mit à plat ventre sur son lit, prit son oreiller et enfouit sa tête en dessous en grognant. Mais, il y avait aussi une question qui la tracassait : « j'le fais pas pour toi » ? Pourquoi, alors ?

Lui non plus n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'endormir. Maintenant, il avait deux semaines pour se faire à l'idée qu'il allait se marier. Finit les fêtes entre potes, les filles qui tombent à ses pieds, les gueules de bois le lendemain. Finit la liberté. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il avait dit ça presque sans réfléchir. « Sauve-moi », comme si ça pouvait l'aider. N'empêche, le fric qu'il allait se faire. De toute façon, il ferait ce qu'il veut, personne ne sera obligé de le savoir. Il faudrait juste qu'il lui fasse un gosse après tout. Et puis, elle est pas mal foutue non plus la p'tite Lucy. Ça devrait pas être si terrible que ça. Mais elles paraissaient quand même longues ces deux semaines. Deux semaines…

**Voilà ! Alors, c'est bien ou pas, mettez une review s'il vous plait. Sinon, je pense que la deuxième partie arrivera surement dans la semaine prochaine. Merci d'avoir lu et gros bisous !**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Voici la deuxième partie de ma two-shot ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisirs. J'ai réalisé un dessin de Lucy qui porte la robe du début de l'histoire, vous pourrez la voir sur la page facebook (« Les fan fictions c'est bien, avec les mangas c'est mieux ») mais aussi en illustration de l'histoire normalement. Donc voilà, bonne lecture !**

Vous ne voulez pas, et bien tant pis

_Premier jour_

Lucy prenait son petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Il y avait un grand soleil, il faisait bon, une petite brise venait lui caresser doucement le visage. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, mais elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait toute légère. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle s'en fichait, elle profitait de sa bonne humeur.

Luxus se leva plus tard. Contrairement à Lucy, il ne supportait pas de mal dormir, il avait d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux à moitié ouverts, il avait un visage renfrogné et ses mouvements étaient lents. Il rejoignit Lucy à l'extérieur, elle était maintenant en train de lire un livre. Il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle leva alors le nez de son livre et lança :

**-Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.**

**-Ça se voit tant que ça ?** Grogna-t-il.

Elle laissa apparaitre un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas souri depuis longtemps. Il la regarda, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette expression. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, toutes les fois où il l'avait vue, elle était triste, seulement triste. Elle était rayonnante à cet instant, elle était belle, elle portait une robe légère en liberty qui lui allait à ravir. Elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait. Elle baissa alors les yeux en rougissant. Il avait bien remarqué sa réaction, il lui dit alors avec un sourire au coin des lèvres :

**-T'es gênée Blondie ?**

« Blondie » ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Elle était de plus en plus embarrassée. Luxus se pencha alors vers elle, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille ? La jeune fille sentait son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Il chuchota doucement :

**-Elle ta va plutôt bien cette robe, Blondie…**

Elle était rouge comme une tomate, figée. Il reprit sa place et elle en profita pour se lever brutalement et partir. Il observait ses fines jambes se mouvoir, ses hanches se balancer au rythme de ses pas. Il avait fait exprès de lui dire ça. Il avait bien vu le comportement étrange de la blonde en sa présence. Et il comptait bien en profiter. Il allait bien s'amuser pendant ces deux semaines.

_Quatrième jour_

Lucy n'avait plus osé croiser le regard de Luxus. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça : cet embarras, ces sensations, ces sentiments. Sentiments ? Ça devait être ça, elle était amoureuse… ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était que l'amour. Enfin, tout ce qu'elle connaissait, elle l'avait lu dans les livres. En même temps, elle allait l'épouser, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle l'aime. Mais est-ce que lui, l'aimait ? Du peu qu'elle connaissait de lui, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un homme très romantique, qui tombe amoureux aussi facilement. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions, elle cherchait depuis trois jours son livre. Elle avait regardé partout. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était sur la table de la terrasse. A tous les coups, c'était Luxus qui l'avait. Il avait dut le récupéré et oublier de lui rendre. Elle avait espéré que ça ne soit pas le cas, pour ne pas avoir à lui demander. Tant pis, elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme. Elle s'apprêta à toquer mais elle s'arrêta net. Elle allait se retrouver en face de lui, à lui parler, elle serait obligée de le regarder. Bon, de toute façon, elle voulait son livre. Elle frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Luxus qui sortait de sa douche, avec juste une petite serviette autour de sa taille. Elle rougit, elle était raide. Luxus lui lança en ricanant :

**-Alors Blondie, on matte ? **

Elle se cacha les yeux avec sa main et répondit en bégayant :

**-Je-Je… c-c'est toi qui a mon livre ?**

**-Ton livre ? Celui-là ?** Dit-il en tenant l'ouvrage.

Elle écarta deux de ses doigts pour regarder et les referma aussitôt, tendit la main en disant :

**- Oui, rends-le-moi.**

Il profita qu'elle ne le voit pas pour s'approcher. Il se trouvait maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle se cachait toujours les yeux. Mais elle sentit soudain la chaleur humide que son corps dégageait, sa respiration calme mais pourtant si puissante. Elle enleva sa main de devant ses yeux et le regarda. Il avait un sourire taquin. Il la fixait en lui tendant le livre. Elle le prit brusquement en lui lançant un regard noir. Il avait réussi son coup, encore une fois. Il l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Il adorait ce petit jeu ? Et il avait bien l'intention de la pousser à bout.

_Septième jour_

Ça faisait trois jours que Luxus fixait Lucy à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Et à chaque fois, le rouge lui montait aux joues en un rien de temps. Et à chaque fois qu'elle détournait le regard, il souriait en savourant sa petite victoire. Pareil, quand elle faisait tomber quelque chose, il le ramassait et faisait exprès de la lui donner en lui frôlant la main pour lui provoquer des frissons. Il jouait littéralement avec elle. Il attendait qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. Il aimait ça, quand les filles se jetaient sur lui. Il fallait au moins ça pour satisfaire son égo surdimensionné.

Lucy était de plus en plus perturbée. Elle avait en quelque sorte honte devant lui. Elle voulait absolument éviter tout regard, tout contact avec lui. Mais c'était comme si le sort s'acharnait sur elle et faisait qu'elle se retrouvait toujours dans des situations gênantes. Et c'était là tout le paradoxe, elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir affaire à lui, mais d'un autre côté, elle le voulait, elle voulait être proche de lui. Elle l'aimait…

_Neuvième jour_

Cette relation avec Luxus lui occupait tellement l'esprit, qu'elle en avait oublié l'origine de tout ça : son père. Elle ne le voyait presque plus. A vrai dire, elle ne le voyait jamais beaucoup en temps normal, mais là, hormis les dîners qui se faisaient dans un silence de plomb, il était comme un fantôme. Il restait toute la journée dans son bureau, avec Iwan. Ils devaient surement préparer tous les papiers pour le mariage en plus de leurs affaires. De toute façon, elle avait plutôt tendance à l'éviter vu le comportement qu'il avait avec elle.

Comme aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi, elle se rendit en début de matinée sur la tombe de sa mère. Elle marchait dans le jardin, quand elle arriva presque à destination. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Son père justement, il était là, debout devant la statue il parlait. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il ne vient jamais ici d'habitude. Il est « trop occupé ». Elle se dissimula pour ne pas qu'il la remarque et elle écouta ce qu'il disait.

**-Bonjour Layla. Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu, que je ne suis pas venu te parler. Je vais bientôt marier notre fille, Lucy. Elle a bien grandi depuis que tu es partie. Elle est devenue une belle jeune femme, intelligente et affirmée, comme toi.**

Lucy mis sa main devant sa bouche. Il pensait vraiment ça d'elle ? Pourtant il…

**-Néanmoins, je ne sais pas si elle est heureuse. A vrai dire, je ne m'en suis pas vraiment préoccupé ces dernières années. Je ne me rendais pas compte, j'étais atroce avec elle. Je voudrais me racheter, qu'elle me pardonne. Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à lui parler. Elle doit me prend pour un monstre. J'avais oublié ça. Quel imbécile je fais. Durant toutes ces années, j'ai oublié que le plus important, c'est la famille.**

Lucy n'en revenait pas. Elle écoutait ses paroles, des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux.

**-J'aimerais tellement avoir le courage de lui parler. Pour lui dire à quel point je suis désolé. A quel point, je l'aime.**

Lucy sanglotait maintenant, elle préféra courir jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enfermer pour pleurer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la peine, de la tristesse, de la rage, du regret, de l'amour…

Elle courait dans l'escalier quand soudain, trébucha et manqua de tomber. Une main l'avait rattrapé de justesse. Une main chaude et puissante. Elle leva la tête, Luxus. Il la vit pleurer, il essaya de l'interroger pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais elle se défit de son étreinte et atteignit la porte de sa chambre qu'elle claqua. Il insista et la rejoignit. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il le vit recroquevillée sur son lit, en pleurs. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Sans dire mots, il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle agrippa la chemise du jeune homme et enfouit sa tête dans son coup. A ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus de petit jeu, il voulait juste qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise et le rendait nerveux de la voir dans cet état. Peu importait la raison de c'est larmes, il voulait les arrêter.

Ça faisait maintenant un bon moment que Lucy était dans les bras de Luxus. Elle s'était calmée. Il la regardait, les larmes qui abimaient sa beauté étaient parties. Elle était magnifique, son visage était détendu, elle avait l'air d'un ange. Le cœur du jeune homme commença alors à s'accélérer un peu. Il sentait le rouge lui monter doucement aux joues. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, il se sentait bizarre. Lucy était presque endormie. Il décida alors de la laisser se reposer. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front et se défit de leur étreinte. Lucy bougea et essaya de le retenir ne disant tout doucement :

**-Reste…s'il te plait…**

Il tenta de s'en aller quand même. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre quand il sentit une fine main agripper sa manche. Il se tourna et Lucy posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était surpris mais répondit au baiser sans tarder. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un certain temps et Luxus lança en ricanant :

**-T'as craqué. J'ai gagné, Blondie.**

Lucy ne compris pas sa phrase sur le moment. Gagné quoi ? Mais peu importait. Elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces pour qu'il reste. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et la souleva pour la porter. La blonde entoura la taille du jeune homme avec ses jambes et mit ses bras autour de son coup. Il l'amena jusqu'au lit et la déposa dessus. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et continua à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser leur langue se rencontrer. Luxus caressait les jambes de sa douce. Il remonta un peu pour prendre en main sa poitrine généreuse. Ce contact arracha un petit gémissement de surprise à Lucy. La température commençait à monter, les deux amants avaient chaud. Luxus descendit ses lèvres jusqu'au cou de Lucy où il déposa quelques baisers brûlants. Lucy sentit alors la manifestation du désir ardent de Luxus. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, essayant de s'éloigner un peu du blond. Elle avait peur, elle appréhendait. La voyant donc réfractaire à l'idée d'aller plus loin, il s'arrêta. Il déposa un dernier tendre baiser sur les lèvres rouges de la jeune fille et se leva.

**-Je suis désolée, je… je veux pas… tout de suite… pardon.** Dit-elle.

**-T'inquiète Blondie, j'vais pas te forcer.** Ria-t-il.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, qu'il le prenne mal. Mais apparemment, ça va. Il se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêta devant et lança avant de repartir :

**-C'est la deuxième manche qui commence, Blondie !**

_Douzième jour_

Lucy avait été un peu secouée par ce qu'il s'était passé avec Luxus, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant oublié les paroles de son père. Il ne parvenait pas à lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais elle non plus n'osait pas lui adresser la parole. Elle le regardait simplement à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Elle avait aussi de la peine pour lui. Jamais auparavant elle n'aurait pu se dire que cet homme était doué de sentiments. Et pourtant…

En ce moment, tout avait l'air de s'accélérer. On préparait le mariage. La grande fête qui aurait lieu à la demeure Heartfilia. Tout le monde s'activait, Lucy devait essayer sa robe, on devait décorer la terrasse et le jardin, préparer le buffet, la liste des invités. Bref, c'était l'effervescence totale. Lucy essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Enfin arrivée dans la pièce, elle vit sa gouvernante et trois autres domestiques qui l'attendaient. Et elle vit aussi et surtout sa robe. C'était celle de sa mère, elle était magnifique. Lucy était plus qu'heureuse, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mme Spet lui dit alors :

**-Venez mademoiselle, il faut l'essayer.**

**-Oui.** Répondit Lucy.

Une fois la robe enfilée, lucy se regarda dans le miroir, elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

**-Elle est magnifique…** S'émerveilla-t-elle.

**-Oh oui, elle est parfaite !** Renchérit une domestique en tapant dans ses mains.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Luxus apparut en disant :

**-Lucy, t'aurais pas un…**

Il se stoppa et la vit, resplendissante, il était bouche bée. Mais la jeune fille poussa un cri et les trois domestiques se mirent devant elle pour la cacher. Mme Spet cria à Luxus :

**-Ça porte malheur de voir la mariée en robe avant la cérémonie !**

La gouvernante le fit sortir de la pièce en le poussant dans le dos, elle claqua la porte. Lui était dans le couloir, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle est, elle est, il n'y avait même pas de mot pour la décrire. Il reprit ses esprits et continua ce qu'il avait à faire.

_Quatorzième jour_

Ça y est c'est le grand jour. Lucy n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle était bien trop excitée. Elle était tellement heureuse et impatiente, qu'elle se sentait pousser des ailes. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Au point qu'elle se rendit, sans vraiment réfléchir, dans le bureau de son père. Elle voulait s'… elle voulait quoi en fait ? S'excuser, mais pourquoi ? Lui parler ? Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Trop tard, elle était déjà en face de lui. Il ne laissait paraitre aucune émotions, aucun sentiments, si ce n'est qu'une légère impatience. Elle baissa la tête et commença :

**-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger père. Je voulais vous parler…**

**-De quoi, encore, dépêche-toi.** Répondit-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

**-Je veux… vous remercier, pour l'avenir que vous m'offrez. Et m'excuser, de vous avoir déçu durant toutes ces années.** **Et vous dire que malgré tout ça, vous êtes mon père, et que…** Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux… **mon amour pour vous ne mourra jamais. Je vous aime père.** Finit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de s'en aller.

**-L…Lucy.** Bégaya-t-il.

Elle se retourna et le regarda. Il avait une main devant le visage, mais elle voyait bien qu'il pleurait. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il la prit soudain dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle ferma les yeux avec un sourire attendri.

**-Ma fille… je suis désolé… tellement désolé. Je t'aime.** Dit-il en sanglotant.

Tout était prêt. Tout le monde attendait la venue de la mariée à l'église. Luxus s'impatientait, il était stressé aussi, il allait se marier, on y était là, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Ces deux semaines avaient été riches en émotions, mais il ne regrettait rien. Il allait épouser la plus belle fille qui lui ai été donné de voir sur Terre. Il sortit de ses pensées quand elle apparut à la porte du grand bâtiment. Les rayons du soleil pénétrait par l'ouverture, c'était comme si elle éclairait de sa lumière toute la bâtisse, elle était plus que magnifique. Elle marchait accompagnée de son père jusqu'à l'autel. Elle arriva à côté de Luxus, elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Le prêtre commença son discours.

**-Mademoiselle Lucy Hearfilia, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux monsieur Luxus Draer ici présent ?**

**-Oui.** Répondit clairement la jeune fille.

**-Monsieur Luxus Draer, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia ici présente ?**

**-Bah, je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix…** Répondit ironiquement le jeune homme.

**-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le Seigneur, je vous déclare mari et femme jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Vous pouvez maintenant sceller votre amour d'un baiser éternel.**

Luxus se tourna vers Lucy pour l'embrasser mais elle le retint et dit :

**-Attends. Je… Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?**

Il l'embrassa en fermant les yeux. Rien ne pourrait ternir leur amour maintenant.

La fête qui suivit fut très réussie. Lucy avait dansé avec son père pour ouvrir le bal comme le veut la tradition. Tout le monde s'était amusé, avait ri, but et mangé. Lucy était heureuse. Elle avait pensé à sa mère, elle aurait été fière d'elle.

Cette nuit avait été la plus belle de sa vie, pour l'instant…

**Merci d'avoir lu cette two-shot ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à mettre une review ou à me follow. A plus !**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


End file.
